The Fastest Girl Alive
by geekystuffbb04
Summary: My name is Clara West-Allen and I'm the fastest girl alive. At least that's what my dad says. He's called Barry West-Allen and according to him he's the fastest man alive, but he keeps meeting enemies that are faster than him. He's a forensic scientist in the city and secretly he works as Central Cities very own superhero-the Flash, but this isn't a story about him, this is about m
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Clara's POV

It was a Monday morning when it all started. I woke up 10mins before school started as usual, I got dressed, ate breakfast and was out the door in 2 mins. Before I go on I should mention that I inherited speed powers from my Dad.

When I got to school I met my Best friend Charlie Ramone at our lockers. She is the daughter of Cisco Ramone or Vibe and can also see that past, present and future, as well as being able to create portals to other earths, she has already been on Broadway and guest starred on plenty of TV shows. As we walk to our homeroom I say "I hope Tommy stops being an asshole to me because I don't want to tell my dad because then he will tell Aunt Felicity and then it will get worse" she replies "Its fine he knows what you're capable of, but he is terrified of his mum and all you have to do is threaten him and he'll run off scared." Tommy is Oliver and Felicity's son who thinks his job is to personally torment me for all eternity. He used to be best friends with me and Charlie growing up but as soon we started high school he ditched us to hang out with all the jocks. My dad told me that today Winn Danvers (Zor El) is joining our class- he is Mon El and Kara Danvers/Zor El's son- he is also one of the coolest guys I know and before, when he visited, me, Olivia, Tommy and he binged lots of old sci-fi movies. He also talked about any science stuff that Olivia and Tommy didn't understand. He has the same powers as Kara however they are enhanced even more because of Mon El's genes.

When we were walking to class I was telling Charlie about the people they're sending to Mars to live there and how I was thinking of applying.

As we sat down in class, I felt a ball of paper hit the back of my head and someone said, "Aww the nerds are talking about they're stupid Mars trip." I angrily replied, "Thomas I'm sorry that I want to do something with my life unlike you." he said, "I don't need to think about that when I have all of my dads money instead of having to work for it unlike you" and as I opened my mouth to reply, a voice behind me said "Now what happened to the best friends that I knew." I spun around and behind me stood Winn, so, me and Charlie ran to him and gave him a hug. "Winn! Why aren't you at the Principals office?" asked Olivia and he answered, "I was here early so the principal let me go to his office before school started so I didn't miss any lessons." After that the teacher walked in and told us to settle down.

At lunch we sat down to catch up with what had been happening on earth 38 (Winn's dimension) in National city. Winn and his parents moved here in case there were anymore problems that the team needed to sort out and Martian Manhunter said that he would look over National City. Winn said "I've not been doing much, but our earth managed to get itself a particle accelerator, that didn't blow up. How about you? What happened with you guys and Tommy, you guys used to be so close."

"Well, I'm not really sure but we were best friends until the end of middle school but the day we came to High School he just blew us off and didn't say a word to us." answered Olivia

"And he started tormenting me for no reason, then turned into a jock, sort of like a male Regina Georg-"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic Boom trying to turn my childhood friend against me. C'mon he would never pick you over me, you're nerdy and I'm perfect, everyone loves me, and you have one friend. Winn, why don't you come over and sit with the good people instead of these losers."

I sped over to him by accident, pinned him to the wall and started to have a shaking hand like dad does when he gets really mad at someone.

"Clara, please stop, I'll never talk to you again, I promise." Pleaded Tommy

I lowered my hand. "Tommy, I just want to know why you just ignored us and tormented me for years after we had been best friends since we were born" I said softly.

"I think we should talk in private about that" replied Tommy "Ok, I'll meet you at your house after school." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara's POV

After school I said bye to Charlie and Winn and texted my dad to say that I was going to Uncle Olly's house. I walked up to the door and, for the first time in years knocked on it to see Tommy.

Tommy's POV

When I heard a knock on the door I leaped out of my room and sprinted (not as fast as Clara) to answer it. The truth is that I've always liked her more than a friend but never got to tell her. I opened the door.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Hey, come in." I answered.

"Tommy who is that-oh, hi Clara haven't seen you over here for a while, its good to see you back here! How's Barry?" said my mum from behind me.

"He's good, he said he wanted me to say hi and that he wanted you guys to come over for dinner one time to catch up!" Clara said with a smile.

"Ok, tell him that I will text him and that we should do it some time in the next month."

"I've missed you guys so much! Oh, and Charlie and Winn told me to say hi for them." Clara replied

"Mum, we're going upstairs to talk." I said to get them to stop.

"Don't take too long, dinner's in an hour."

"Ok Mum" I shouted back

We walked up the stairs into my room and I closed the door behind us.

"So, why did you abandon me and Charlie?" Clara questioned

"I didn't want too, but they threatened to kill you guys if I didn't and they told me I had to- "

"Wait who?" she asked

"Henry Zoloman."

"Wait, do you mean Zooms son? As in the guy who killed my grandpa?"

"Yes." He answered

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because he said he would kill you and everyone else, I would've never told you if I didn't find out what he was up to."

"What?"

"He's going to create another particle accelerator explosion."


End file.
